


fortune's running out of my veins

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Established Relationship, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Camille is terribly bored. If someone had told her past self- eleven years old and just learning that a magical world exists, that she would become bored one day- she wouldn’t have believed it.





	fortune's running out of my veins

**Author's Note:**

> title from marina & the diamonds' gold  
> set in the [lacewing flies and boundless eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784778) universe, but either can be read independently
> 
> written for the ficathon, [come play \o/](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/84892.html)

Camille is terribly bored. If someone had told her past self- eleven years old and just learning that a magical world exists, that she would become bored one day- she wouldn’t have believed it. But here she is, in her very own shop of magical antiquities, positively aching for the day to end. 

She’s already done her daily owls, inventory, accounting, and _Camille’s Curiosities_ is devoid of customers. Early September means parents finally have time with their children gone, the last chance for Hogsmaede workers to take a summer vacation before the schoolchildren’s weekends come up, and the town is quiet. It also means both of her boyfriends are back at work in the castle, and there’s no hope for entertainment to be found there, no more amusing and warm summer days.

The day is dragging, only two o’clock and she doesn’t feel like doing anything. It’ll either be a nap or a snack, and she’s already eaten her entire stash of chocolate frogs below the counter. Camille rests her head in her arms, muttering an alarm charm in case the door opens, and drifts off to sleep. 

.

Camille wakes slowly, warm fur brushing against her face. The cat rubs his own face against her forehead before the rest of his body, and turns around to repeat the motion in the opposite direction. 

She sits up laughing, petting him. He does make quite the gorgeous cat, deep brown fur with black tipped ears, paws, and tail, and bright yellow eyes. 

Camille disables her charm, noticing the high window propped open. “Coming through the window Magnus? Really?” 

He transforms back, perched on the counter, eyes dancing, “I couldn’t bear to wake you so cruelly.” 

“Mhmm,” Camille murmurs, letting it slide as she stands between his legs. A hand on his teaching robes, she adds, “I still don’t get how clothes come back so quickly when you transform. A pity.” 

Magnus arches an eyebrow, “Insulting my fashion choices now?” 

Camille shrugs, a sly smile on her lips, “No clothing exists that could possibly measure up to you alone.”

Magnus chuckles, “More talk like that and your next customer will know as well.” 

“Fine, fine,” she relents, doesn’t voice her next thoughts, loosely looping her arms around his shoulders. “How were your students today?” 

“Good for the most part. Only one bad explosion- the youngest Lightwood listens about as well as his siblings.” 

Camille winces, “Perhaps he’ll do better after a cauldron went up in his face?”

“One can only hope,” Magnus says, the doorbell tinkling. Elias strides in, door locking itself behind him and the sign flicking to _closed_. Ordinarily Camille would tease him that there’s still another five minutes, but with his drawn expression, she goes for the firewhisky instead, pouring three glasses. 

Magnus turns around, hops off the counter towards him. “Keep your face like that long enough, you’ll get crow’s feet first my love.” 

Elias rolls his eyes, a quick peck on the lips for each of them before he grabs a glass. He downs it all at once, steam pouring out of his nose, sliding the glass back to her. Camille refills it, sipping her own slowly. 

“If Headmaster Garroway had just started the mandatory muggle studies classes their first year, it would be so much easier.” 

“The sixth years?” Magnus asks, turning to her to add, “Absolute brats.” 

Elias laughs bitterly, swallowing. “The sevenths are the worst. They’re more utilitarian, only a year from going into the world, asking how we can afford to protect non-magical peoples that actively destroy themselves and our environment.” 

He sighs, spinning his glass. “Simon and Sebastian’s argument got ugly. I swear, Lucian’s academic everything should be debated theory is going to result in more duels than ever this year.” 

Camille finishes her glass, voicing what they all must be thinking. “If he hadn’t been raised as a pureblood-” 

It had been quite the scandal when it came out that Luke had been adopted by the Graymarks, wasn’t actually one of the sacred twenty-eight. He’d even been in Valentine’s little group of pureblood fanatics.

“He was,” Magnus interrupts shortly. 

Camille and Elias had both pushed Magnus to apply for the Headmaster position when it opened up, but he hadn’t, too new to working at Hogwarts. It’s hard enough for Camille not to play the what if game with that, can’t imagine working there without constantly thinking about it. She reminds herself that Luke is far better than the others that applied- Herondale comes to mind with a shudder. 

Elias conjures a squashy leather couch, just fitting between the counter and a shelf of impulse buys- miniature magical creature figurines, pocket guides to various spells, and a dozen different types of candies and chewing gums. Camille comes around the counter, bringing the bottle, and she sits between the two of them. 

“Tell me of your day,” Elias says, stretching his legs out to go across her and Magnus’s laps. “Did the porcupine quill witch come back?” 

Camille’s lips curl up, she has just the story to lift their spirits. “No, but there was a rather large owl that swooped in this morning carrying a confused kneazle kitten…”


End file.
